Franken Curtley
' Franken Curtley' is the son of Barrister, and Palina Curtley making him a member of House Curtley. Franken Curtley has two siblings in the form of Mary, and Barrister Curtley of which Barrister is a leading member of the Braedin military, and his younger sister Mary is just reaching age where she will be able to marry. At an early age it became clear that whatever skill in fighting, and leading men into battle that Barrister Curtley II. had these things did not also go into Franken Curtley. Franken was unstable on his feet, and he could barely swing a sword to save his life so his father was forced to put his fate into different things. They tried him out at the local temple, but he had no great skill at that so he was quickly shuffled out of that as well. After trying several other things all hope for Franken seemed lost until while a meeting was going on he remained present, and when the partisipants had left he advised his father on economic means of how he might solve the problem. It turned out he was quite adept at administrative tasks, and thus he was placed in charge of operations outside the town which brought the required materials into the town. Franken begin by opening a series of small farms throughout the southern area of the town, and these farms matured over a few years to become succesful enough that the adventure there was continued south of the town. His work was interupted briefly when the Kingdom of Lucerne invaded Braedin, but he enjoyed their presence as they gave him someone with whome to trade the vast supply of minerals that they had always known were located west of the town. Franken opened up to small mines west of the town of which slowly grew to produce enough minerals that the town of Braedin basically just handed all the minerals over so that they could avoid having their food stuffs or other materials taxed. History Early History At an early age it became clear that whatever skill in fighting, and leading men into battle that Barrister Curtley II. had these things did not also go into Franken Curtley. Franken was unstable on his feet, and he could barely swing a sword to save his life so his father was forced to put his fate into different things. They tried him out at the local temple, but he had no great skill at that so he was quickly shuffled out of that as well. After trying several other things all hope for Franken seemed lost until while a meeting was going on he remained present, and when the partisipants had left he advised his father on economic means of how he might solve the problem. It turned out he was quite adept at administrative tasks, and thus he was placed in charge of operations outside the town which brought the required materials into the town. Franken begin by opening a series of small farms throughout the southern area of the town, and these farms matured over a few years to become succesful enough that the adventure there was continued south of the town. Mines His work was interupted briefly when the Kingdom of Lucerne invaded Braedin, but he enjoyed their presence as they gave him someone with whome to trade the vast supply of minerals that they had always known were located west of the town. Franken opened up to small mines west of the town of which slowly grew to produce enough minerals that the town of Braedin basically just handed all the minerals over so that they could avoid having their food stuffs or other materials taxed. Family Members Relationships Category:House Curtley Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal